Somebody to Love
by anonwriter64
Summary: Written for Round 9 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


**CHASER 3**: Somebody to Love

Prompts:

#5: (plot point) disowning someone or being disowned

#7: (colour) royal purple

#12: (word) drugs

A/N: All lyrics to "Somebody to Love" can be found near the end of the story - I used multiple so that if the judge decides one doesn't count, there will be others to use. I used "One day I'm gonna be free," "I just gotta get out of this prison cell," "Each morning I get up I die a little," and "Can barely stand on my feet." Warning: This story contains domestic abuse and drug abuse.

Somebody to Love

"It's over, Cedric," Harry said sadly, letting the brunette's hands drop from his own. "I'm sorry, but I can't anymore."

"What?" A look of desperation overtook Cedric Diggory's face as he looked at his now ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter. "What went wrong?"

His eyes dropped slowly, his movements almost becoming sluggish. "Please - just, leave."

"But-"

"Just leave! Now!" Harry exclaimed, making the other step back.

Cedric sent Harry a harsh look, before turning away and leaving. "I can't believe you would do this to me."

His final words struck a deep chord in Harry's heart. The moment the door slammed shut, the tears began flowing. Harry fell back into a chair, collapsing quietly into sobs.

Hours later, Harry was washing all the dried tears from his face when a knock came at his door.

It took all of Harry's willpower to go to the door and open it because he knew exactly who would be behind the door.

Cedric.

And, of course, he was right.

"Please, Harry, please. Take me back," Cedric begged, tears running down his face.

Harry tried his best to hold back tears. He wouldn't allow Cedric to do what he had done to him so many times. "I told you, Cedric. _Leave_."

Cedric looked up at him with sad eyes. "I came home crying and my parents asked why. I told them about us."

Harry just looked at him with confused eyes. "Why are you-"

"They disowned me, Harry! They disowned me!" Cedric shouted as more tears continued to fall from his eyes.

That statement left Harry reeling. He had no response.

Cedric took that as a yes, pushing his way past Harry into his house. Meanwhile, Harry stood numbly, silent tears falling.

This time Harry hadn't even been given a choice - Cedric had forced his way back in.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry blinked in astonishment. He had walked into the kitchen as he did every morning, only to see Cedric with a line of white powder in front of him on the table.

"Harry," Cedric said calmly, "You have to understand-"

"Understand what?" Harry exclaimed. "Understand that you're still addicted to that… that… horrid stuff! You told me you'd quit! And before that, you'd even promised that you'd never bring it back into our house again! How could you do this?"

Tension hung in the air between the two of them. Cedric was completely still while Harry almost seemed to be shaking in anger. The issue of Cedric's drug problem has always been a tense subject, but it had been one that Harry had been staunchly against. He refused to have drugs brought into his home - much less the former home of his godfather. Not only was it disrespecting Harry himself, but the memory of Sirius.

"How could I do this?" Cedric asked, still showing an image of perfect calm. "How could I do this?"

Harry narrowed his eyes as Cedric continued.

"I do this because I have to live with _you_," Cedric finished with a sneer. A horrible look crossed his typically handsome face as anger rose in his voice. "I have to live with your disgusting personality, your disgusting looks, and your disgusting problem!"

Anger rose between the two as Harry responded. "Then leave! I've wanted you out since we started dating, but you come back every single time! And every time you come back, you bring your wretched drugs with you!"

Cedric stood up, his taller figure looming over Harry's smaller figure. Harry took a step back, fear rising inside of him. He knew exactly what came next. But this time, he wouldn't stand by and take it.

Harry turned on his heel and ran back up the stairs to the bedroom, but only made it up halfway before Cedric caught him and slammed him against the wall. Harry groaned in pain.

"I'm never leaving you, Harry," Cedric whispered into his partner's ear as he held his body up against the wall. "We're meant for each other and you know it - stop fighting it."

Harry jerked his arms, trying to get away from Cedric. Cedric reacted by pinning his arms against the wall and kissing up Harry's neck, sending awful shivers down Harry's spine.

"Stop it, Cedric!" Harry shouted, doing his best to try and squirm out of Cedric's solid grasp. "Stop!"

"You want me to stop?" He said in that whisper that made Harry want to vomit.

"Yes!"

"Then say please."

Harry stared, horrified. At this point, Cedric was just humiliating him. "Please, Cedric," He said quietly.

Cedric listened, but not in the way that Harry was hoping. Grabbing Harry's wrists, Cedric threw his boyfriend down the stairs.

Harry tried his best not to fall but found himself tumbling down the stairs anyway, hitting his head multiple times. When he finally arrived at the bottom, he found himself fading out of consciousness.

Cedric looked at his boyfriend's crumpled form at the bottom of the stairs with indifference. He walked down the stairs and stepped over Harry, walking over to the table and continuing what he was doing before.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry stood in front of the mirror, looking himself up and down and imagining what it would be like if he could be what he really wished to be.

He was wearing a royal purple dress that went down to about his knees. It showed his small figure and enhanced how skinny he really was. Years of dating Cedric had not treated him well - he looked similar to when he was with the Dursleys.

Cedric hated when he wore this dress and Harry knew it. Perhaps that was why he found himself wearing it so often. But it was also because it was the only dress he owned. It was the only dress Cedric hadn't burned.

"Harry!" Cedric's gruff and slurred voice came from downstairs.

Harry stiffened like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes widened and he almost stuttered as he responded. "Yes?"

"Come here!"

"O-okay, one second!" Harry called back, trying his best to keep the nerves out of his voice. He failed.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Nothing! I'll be down in a second," Harry called back, hoping and praying that he wasn't going to do what Harry thought he was going to do.

His prayers seemed to be in vain as heavy footsteps came up the stairs. Harry scrambled to the closet, trying to get off the dress as soon as possible. Luck was not on his side - the zipper was caught.

Harry continued in vain to try and unzip the zipper and when the door slammed open, he collapsed onto the floor. He tried his best to hide what he was wearing, but when Cedric came up to him and grabbed his arm, he realized it was pointless.

"Another dress?" Cedric muttered to himself. He pinned Harry down on his back, attempting to unzip the zipper but finding it was stuck. He pulled and pulled until Harry could hear the fabric rip. Harry winced at the sound.

Harry didn't even try to fight back after that. He let Cedric remove the dress and carry it downstairs.

"One day I'm gonna be free," He muttered to himself. "I just gotta get out of this prison cell."

Harry assumed the fetal position and sobbed in remorse as the smell of burning silk arrived at his nose.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Have you been doing alright, Harry?" Albus Dumbledore, Harry's aging therapist asked.

Harry sighed deeply, trying not to let tears fill his eyes. "No, sir, I haven't."

A mere eyebrow raise prompted Harry to continue. "Each morning I wake up I die a little. I feel as if I can barely stand on my feet. My relationship with Cedric is exhausting and I think it might be… abusive"

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "What makes you think that?"

"I try and I try and I try to keep it together but I can't - it's torture being with him. He's addicted to coke and whenever he's high he gets so _angry_. Just last week he…"

"What did he do, Harry?"

"He threw me down the stairs and knocked me out. I woke up the next morning and he was passed out at the kitchen table with white powder everywhere."

Albus took a deep breath. "Harry, I believe we need to call 999 and report this."

Harry seemed to be conflicted, but he steeled himself. "Yes, sir. I agree."


End file.
